


English

by neoncat666



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, this shit was for school lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoncat666/pseuds/neoncat666
Summary: deadass these were things I wrote for my creative writing class.





	1. Ticking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First assignment. Essay about "What time means to you"

The clock stopped ticking forever ago. A lady in black sat at the desk of the office. She got there to discuss with the detective. He still hasn’t shown up. Does the time even truly have meaning? The black silk dress swayed as the woman crossed her legs. To her, time isn’t evident. 

The lady in black looked at the clock, it’s hands stuck at 3:27. Her watch was lost, time was lost. She sighed before leaning back in her chair. Everything has been stuck at 3:27 for an hour now. There was a screech of the chair as the lady stood up and began pacing around the room. Her heels clicked along the floor, almost sounding like the clock that once worked. 

Ten minutes had passed as the woman laid across the desk of the office. She carefully made sure not to mess anything up, caring more about her looks than anything. After making sure her hair and makeup were still presentable, she got off the desk and began writing a strongly worded message in the notebook left there. The notebook was tossed back onto the desk soon after.

The lady in black huffed as she looked out the window to see if her detective was here yet. No signs of anyone. Silence reigned as she sat back down in her chair, inspecting her nails. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, and hours felt like days. 

She startled as the door opened, the blinds making a noise of disturbance. The clock read 3:28, ticking like usual. A man dressed in all white entered sheepishly, apologizing to the lady. He sat down in his chair and gave a small, gentle smile,

“The appointment doesn’t technically start until three thirty so sorry for keeping you waiting. Time sure goes by fast.” The man in white gave a small laugh as the lady smiled back. Time barely has meaning.


	2. Two Sides of The Same Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem I wrote about a colour

The colour of a juicy fruit  
The colour of the sky so bright  
The colour of the feeling of silliness  
The colour of a soft night light

Orange is a mix of yellow and red  
Fun and passion that fuels me to the end  
Orange shines so far into the sky  
While I try my hardest to get up and fly

It can be sharp and scary but also soft and warm  
The bite of a fire but the dance of leaves  
It is the fear but you embrace it  
It is warmth but you run from it

It can make you sad  
It can make you happy  
You radiantly revel in it  
You swiftly shield from it

Orange holds many forms  
Orange holds many titles  
Orange is multiple emotions  
Orange is my favourite colour


	3. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assignment where we had to write a short story based on prewritten dialogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are actually my bnha ocs lmao

Yan sat patiently in her chair, checking the time every few minutes. Kyra was supposed to br home an hour ago, and she missed her spouse. The sound of a motorcycle brought Yan out of her thoughts.

The door creaked open as Yan walked over, “You're late.” She crossed her arms in mock anger; her voice was soft but held a tinge of fear.

“I know,” Kyra's eyes softened as they grasped Yan's hands, “I couldn't help it.” They smed and Yan couldn't help but smile with them.

“I understand.” Yan swayed their hands side to side in the peaceful silence. She pulled Kyra a little closer.

“I thought you would.” Kyra leaned down to kiss Yan's head, eliciting a giggle from her.

“I have something to give you.” Yan had a mischievous glint in her eyes. Kyra let out a small laugh, soft eyes staring down.

“Really?” Yan nodded enthusiastically and rose up to Kyra's face.

“Yes, this.” Soft lips planted onto Kyra's rough ones, turning from surprise to a smile. Yan giggled as she stepped back, grabbing her spouse's hands; leading them towards the bedroom.


	4. A Reasonable Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assignment where we had to write a short story based on a image. Mine was a man sitting at a table with a dapper looking skeleton.

The man jolted awake with a gasp, recoiling when he saw the skeleton, “W-where am I?” 

Bone scraped against bone as the skeleton shifted, “You're dead, Harold. Took it yourself.” the voice was creaky and pitched.

Harold shook his head, “No, no that can't be!” a wave of calm suddenly hit him, “Where are we then?”  
The skeleton moved it's useless glasses up, “Waiting for judgement. You helped people but you also took a life.” It slid a cup of tea towards Harold.

Harold took the tea with a shaky thank you before sipping. It was quiet as he spoke again, “What is the point of judgement in death if most die to escape judgement in life?”

“I am merely the messenger.” The skeleton tipped his hat, “Life is a concept. A game to keep you entertained.” 

“What do you mean?” Harold slowly seemed to be calming down but still spoke with a shaky tone. 

The skeleton's fingers clicked against the table, “I mean that life is meaningless without reason. Which is most of the time.” 

Harold stood up abruptly, “I had reason! People who love me and things to look forward to!” his voice rose in volume.

“Then why did you leave it?” The skeleton stopped movement and stared at Harold.

“I..”Harold sat back down silently. Several moments of silence passed before he whispered “Let's just wait for judgement.”


	5. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even remember what this was for

Often I am sad  
From school, life, even a simple medical condition  
From the sadness I climb  
I find small things

From the jingle of my hat full of pins  
My friend's laugh when I show him fat cats  
The memories we make when we all play games  
To the sleep at night when I know my friends are safe

The small happiness I feel  
Slowly but surely clears the sadness  
Maybe  
Just maybe

I won't be sad as often anymore


	6. Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble project. 100 words or less. I went over

The clock beeped at 3am. Jazz woke up with a groan, turning off the alarm. She got changed and make her way out to the barn. Animals were crying out for food. The door slammed open as Jazz waded through the hay and muck. The cows were easily fed but the horses were causing a fuss. She sighed and started trying to feed them herself. The horse kicked her but eventually ate. Jazz limped back to her barn and plopped down at the table. The smell of apple pie filled the air as her sister placed it on the table. Makes it all worth it.


	7. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assignment where we had to write something where every sentence started with the next letter of the alphabet.

**A** nxiety crowds around, waiting for him to crumble. **B** ile rises up in his mouth as he sits against his bed. “ **C** alm down!” he muttered brokenly to himself. **D** istantly, knocking could be heard against the door. **E** mily was saying something through the door. **F** orming words was tough but he managed to yell for her to go away. **G** reg let out a broken sob as the door opened anyways. **H** esitantly, Emily walked closer. **I** t was like time had stopped. **J** ust because of this Anxiety. **K** iss wasn't what he expected. **L** osing feeling in his hands, Greg reached out for Emily. **M** aybe that would help. **N** agging would get nothing. **O** phelia was gone and it was just the two of them. **P** retty sure that's what they needed, though. **Q** uestions rose but never spoken. **R** ightfully, Emily held Greg tight. **S** ilence filled the room and it was loud. **T** entatively, Greg hugged back. **U** nsure of himself and others. **V** ery unsure. **W** aiting is all they could do. **X** anax pills were scattered across the floor. **Y** earning for the use they were not allowed to be given. **Z** ealous could've described him a few minutes ago but now he didn't know.


	8. Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final assignment! A short story that I went over the word limit of. You can tell because it's a rushed ending

Kyung doesn’t remember much about what had happened. She reached around to push herself up when she felt nothing beneath her. Absolutely nothing. Her eyes wandered before they landed on a body several feet away from her. A familiar body. Her body. A body with a heart that beat no more and skin that ran cold. Choked sobs echoed throughout the forest. The only noise during the silent night. Kyung shook as she sobbed and tried to comprehend this. The death of a girl who died too young.

Years went by as Kyung’s soul refused to rest. She floated alone; desperate to simply leave this place. Something was making her bound to this place. The place that caused her death. A sad blue ghost. Most people didn’t see her; those who did run away fearing for their lives. Kyung never wanted to hurt anyone, she wanted help. 

One day, however, was different. There was a young woman in traveling the forest. She seemed to have been looking for something. Kyung hid behind a tree and squeaked when the woman looked her way. The woman seemed to notice she was there and began walking closer. Footsteps crept around the tree slowly and the woman stared down at Kyung, “Who are you?” She seemed more curious than fearful of Kyung.

“I-I’m- My name is Kyung.” Kyung fumbled her words like the world’s worst football player holding a ball in the NFL. The woman laughed softly and reached a hand out for Kyung. She took it a little hesitant and made sure to focus so she could even hold it. “People don’t usually help me. Thank you.”

“No problem. The name’s Jae by the way.” The woman, Jae, gave a small smile. Kyung couldn’t help but give an awkward smile back. There was only a three-inch height difference but Kyung felt herself curling in on herself a little. 

“So why are you in the forest?” Kyung tilted her head slightly that gave her the appearance of a curious puppy.

“Looking for a picnic spot. Need somewhere just right. Didn’t expect to run into a ghost though.” Kyung laughed softly at Jae’s words, “Don’t ghost usually go somewhere else instead of roaming forests and a small town?” 

“No, not really. I can’t seem to do it myself though.”

“Do you know how or why you died?” Kyung shook her head and Jae hummed, “That’s probably why then. Have you ever tried to find out?” 

“People are usually scared of me. So no..” 

“What if I help you? I can go into town and do some research. Do you know when you died?”

“Two years ago.”

“Great! I’ll go from there and I’ll research more about the death of a teenage girl two years ago.” Jae looked confident and Kyung wrapped her arms around her for a hug, pulling away after a bit and smiling.

“Thank you so much, Jae. I’ll wait here for you.” Jae made a noise of agreement and ran off. Kyung sat down with newfound hope for the future.   
Jae returned the next day with another woman on her trail spewing questions. Kyung hid behind another tree and watched them. Her legs were off the ground just in case. 

“C’mon Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaae!” The other woman seemed exasperated,

“Izzy I said I have to do this.” Jae seemed frustrated but not in an angry way. Kyung was confused.

“How about for a kiss you admit this ghost thing is fake and we can go cuddle at your house!” Jae sighed and quickly kissed this Izzy woman’s cheek before calling out for Kyung. Kyung phased through the tree and appeared in front of the two women. Izzy cried out and clung to Jae’s arm while Jae waved. 

“Y-you brought a friend.” Kyung gently placed her feet on the ground a few feet away from them, “Did you find anything about my death?” Jae nodded and wrapped an arm around Izzy.

“This is my girlfriend who is a scaredy cat. Also yeah I did. According to the news you were reported missing, with your boyfriend being the last one to see you and then after a few months you were proclaimed dead. The body never found.” 

“My...boyfriend.” Kyung felt her heart swell, “I..his name?” 

“William. I’ve been meaning to go around town and ask other people too. Maybe this can help reboot your memory. Also, I did some research on ghosts and you can apparently turn invisible?” Jae showed a book she got from the library to Kyung. It had colorful tabs throughout, “At least according to this book.” She handed it gently to Kyung, who flipped through it. Pages turned quickly almost as if a wind were blowing through them. Kyung handed it back with a small thank you before trying to concentrate. Jae and Izzy watched, mystified, as Kyung’s translucent form become transparent. 

“Can you guys see me?” Kyung floated closer and waved a hand in front of the two. They shook their heads, “Okay then. I-I can come with you guys to town now.” Jae hummed and took Izzy’s hand before heading back to town, Kyung following close behind.

It was turning to dusk so not many people were out. Jae and Izzy began to walk towards a few houses when Kyung pulled on Izzy’s clothes, “I don’t think we should go there...It gives me an uneasy feeling.” Izzy turned around and smiled at where she assumed Kyung was, 

“Don’t worry! We’re strong! It’ll be fine.” Kyung gave a soft okay before letting them walk again.

They reached a house with its lights on and knocked on the door. Jae stood up front and the door swung open to a young man standing there. Fresh out of high school and it showed,

“Can I help you?” His tone was annoyed and Kyung felt herself flinch harshly. 

Jae had a stern face, “Do you know anything of the death of Kyung?” The man’s face softened, 

“Kyung...She was amazing and I miss her every day. She was my girlfriend.” So this was William.

“You were the last to see her so I just wanted to know any information on her and her death.”

“Why do you want to know? It’s very deeply personal.” William had a harsher tone. Kyung flinched again and appeared. His face went from shock to anger,

“I thought you died.” Jae stepped back a little when William brought out a knife, 

“You killed her didn’t you.” Izzy was pulling Jae away as her girlfriend looked like she was going to attack. Instead, William lunged forward and tried to slash at the two. The two young women ran as Kyung followed behind them and going invisible again. 

Jae and Izzy ran into the forest they found Kyung in and split up. William ran after them before hesitating as they split up, eventually choosing to chase after Jae. She ran quick and simultaneously tried to contact authorities. In her rush, she failed to miss the root sticking up above the ground and tripped. A yelp escaped her as Jae hit the ground and slid a little. William caught up with her and stood above her. He let out a cry as he moved to slash at Jae. Before he could, however, there was a loud crack and William fell over unconscious. Behind him was Kyung holding a rather large tree branch. Izzy ran up a bit out of breath and kicked William with a triumphant cry. She helped Jae up and held her close as they looked at Kyung, who had dropped the branch. Her form looked fuzzy.

“H-he took me in the woods and left me. Made sure I was able to leave by stabbing me. I was attacked and died. William was horrible.” Kyung was starting to fade out, “That’s what I was missing. I- Thank you so much you two.” Jae and Izzy smiled softly at her with sincere you welcome. Kyung moved to hug them both before fading away completely. Distantly, sirens and policemen could be heard. Everything would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was all trash and I'm surprised I passed this class


End file.
